


Flora's Infatuation

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Luke's successful plan of cheering up the Professor, Flora arranges to meet with her unofficial girlfriend once more. Ava is nervous about meeting Professor Layton and Luke - Flora's family - and Flora is just as nervous herself. However, it becomes clear that they have nothing to worry about.





	Flora's Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kind of sequel to my fanfiction Professor Layton and His Broken Soul. You don't have to read Broken Soul to read this one but I'm pretty proud of it so, if you would like to, I would appreciate it a lot if you gave it a read!

It had been two months after Luke had developed this elaborate plan to help the professor out of his depression and it seemed to have worked well. Hershel was up and about, back teaching his students, solving puzzles with Luke, and spending time with both Luke and Flora.

As much as Flora appreciated this, she missed Ava dearly. They wrote letters as often as they could and they called once a week on the telephone. Ava's father needed it for work so they couldn't spend long but Flora loved her conversations with her. Their relationship had grown stronger over the past months. They hadn't made anything official but Flora would like to think they were a couple now.

Hershel caught his daughter smiling and twirling the phone line around her finger while speaking to Ava. He smiled fondly. He was happy for her that she had found someone who made her happy in this way.

Flora hung up the phone and turned around to see the professor watching her. She went scarlet red and couldn't look him in the eye.

"Were you speaking to Ava, my dear?" he asked.

"Um, yes,” Flora murmured. “She was just saying how she would love to visit. She hasn't met you yet, you see. She's a big fan of you."

Hershel chuckled. "Oh, is that so? I'd love to meet her then if you could tell her that. Whenever she is free to visit, it would be wonderful to have her here."

Flora smiled and nodded. "Okay! It'll have to be next week though." She pouted despite that she knew it wasn't becoming of a lady.

Hershel smiled. "It will pass quickly. You will speak to her again soon."

Flora reminded the professor of himself when he first started seeing Claire. The infatuation he felt towards her was overwhelming, to say the least until it had calmed and blossomed into the love that he still felt for her. He tried not to think about it too much now, for fear of crying in front of his daughter. He had done so well in keeping himself together. He couldn't break down again now. He had to be strong for her, and for Luke. The boy looked up to him, after all.

Speaking of which, Luke came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea. He placed it on the coffee table and rushed over to Hershel.

“I hope you fancy some tea. I decided to make some. I probably should’ve asked you first though.” He looked down at his feet sheepishly.

“Thank you very much, my boy. I was just about to make some myself. Let’s all sit together.”

So the three of them enjoyed tea and some puzzles, a common occurrence in the Layton household. Flora told Luke of Ava’s plans to visit and he was excited to meet her too. She was happy about that and happy that they were accepting her and Ava’s relationship like it was nothing unusual. She had been so worried about that at first but now it was all out there, she didn’t know why she had worried so much. They were both gentlemen and she doubted that gentlemen would react negatively to something like this.

* * *

 

The day finally came when Ava would travel down by train to visit Flora, Hershel and Luke. Flora was fretting all day, checking her hair and her dress every time she walked past a mirror. Luke noticed her doing so and laughed.

“Flora! Don’t worry so much! I doubt she’ll care if one hair is out of place.”

Flora sighed. She didn’t notice how often she had been doing that. “You’re right, Luke. I’m just… really nervous. I hope you like her.”

“Of course she will! I mean, if she’s anything like you then, of course, we will like her!”

Flora blushed at that. Luke didn’t pay her many compliments. He was nice to her, of course, but just in different ways. She giggled as she noticed his red face. He probably hadn’t realised what he had just said.

The doorbell rang suddenly and Flora almost jumped out of her skin. She had been waiting for that sound all day that she hadn’t been able to relax.

“I’ll get it!” Luke said, rushing to the door to open it.

Ava was standing there with a bouquet of roses, looking quite nervous herself. “Hey. Um, is Flora in?”

“Yep! She’s just inside. I’m her friend, Luke Triton!” He stuck out his hand, eagerly.

Ava giggled, taking his outstretched hand. “Nice to meet you, Luke Triton! You’re such a gentleman!”

Luke chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. He called himself a gentleman all the time but it still caught him off guard when other people did it. “Oh, it’s nothing. Please, come on in. We’re making tea if you want any.”

“Oh, um, sure.”

Both women froze when they saw each other. They had built this moment up in their heads so much that neither of them knew what to do. Hershel, who was watching the event in the kitchen, chuckled to himself and beckoned Luke away from them so they could have a private moment.

“Um, hi, Flora,” Ava began. She never usually had trouble with her words but it seemed that Flora brought that out in her. “These are for you.” She held out the bouquet and tried to stop her hands from shaking. “I thought you’d like them, I guess.”

Flora’s lips broke out into a wide smile. “Oh my gosh! Really? Oh, you shouldn’t have!” She took the flowers gratefully and smelled them. “Aw, thanks, Ava!”

Ava giggled and looked to the floor. “It was no problem, really.”

“I’d better find a vase for them!”

She darted off to her bedroom where she kept flowers in a vase there. Those ones were almost dead so she wouldn’t miss them in favour of these. She couldn’t stop grinning to herself as she placed them in. They looked beautiful.

Ava turned and realised that the professor and Luke were looking at her. She blushed and couldn’t meet their eye.

Hershel walked over to her with the tray of teacups and placed them on the coffee table. “Why don’t you join us, Ava?”

“Oh, of course.”

Flora shortly joined them all in a cup of tea and Ava began to feel less shy with Flora around. She wasn't usually shy around new people but this was Flora's family and she really wanted to make a good impression. Also, she was a big fan of the professor's so it was quite a shock to actually meet him in person.

They all made small talk and Hershel asked questions about what Ava did and where she lived. She didn't feel like she was being interrogated, however. Hershel had tried his best to make it feel like a regular conversation, not just making Ava talk all of the time. She appreciated it as it eased her nerves.

"I hope you do well in your degree, Ava. You seem like an intelligent girl and I think it will serve you well."

Ava blushed. She didn't imagine that she would be complimented by Professor Layton of all people. "Thank you very much, Professor."

Flora smiled and took Ava's hand. She blushed even more. "I'm so glad everyone's getting along!"

“Me too!” Luke said happily, adjusting his hat. “Shall I make more tea?”

Hershel asked the two girls if they wanted any to which they said no. “I think we will have a break, my boy.”

“Alright.” Luke sounded a bit disappointed but took the tray away.

Flora stood up shortly after Luke. "Ava? I've put your flowers in my room. Do you want to see them?"

Ava nodded. She liked talking with the professor and Luke but she wanted some time alone with Flora too.

Hershel caught on to what Flora was implying. "I will go and help Luke in the kitchen."

"Okay, Professor."

Flora and Ava went into her room and sat down on the bed.

"The flowers look lovely, Flora."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Thank you so much for buying me them. I should have bought you something too…" She bowed her head. "Sorry."

Ava took Flora's hand and her heart started to race. "It's alright. Just seeing you is enough."

Flora blushed. "Oh, alright."

She was stuttering over her words which made Ava giggle. She thought she was adorable when she was nervous.

They sat in silence for a while, Ava still holding Flora's hand.

“Professor Layton and Luke are really nice. I like them. Do you think… they like me?”

Flora laughed, the question sounding absurd to her. “Of course! Why wouldn’t they? You’re great. I’m one hundred per cent sure they like you.”

Ava smiled widely. “Really?”

“Yeah!”

Flora smiled. She was so happy this had all gone well. She knew that the professor and Luke would like Ava but she had still been nervous. Now though, it was funny. What was there to worry about? Everything had been perfect!

Ava shuffled closer to Flora on the bed and she became nervous again. She had an idea of what was about to happen. Before she knew it, Ava had placed her hand on her cheek and she had a smile playing on her lips. Flora smiled too and squeezed Ava’s hand.

That seemed to be some sort of signal because Ava then leaned in. Flora’s eyes fluttered closed, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

Then, there was a knock at the door. The two girls jumped apart as they heard Hershel’s voice.

“Would you ladies care to join us for a puzzle or two?”

Flora giggled quietly. Of course, it would be a puzzle. “Yes, Professor!”

The two of them made eye contact after they had heard the professor walk away from the door and they both blushed which turned into giggles.

“So…” Ava started. “Is the professor gonna do that a lot?”

“Um,” Flora grinned. “I hope not.”

“Me neither. I guess we’ll have to save it for next time,” she winked.

Flora stumbled over her words slightly, caught off guard by Ava’s confidence returning. “Uh, yeah, s-sure.”

They both walked out of the room, still holding hands. They knew the men wouldn’t mind.

Luke smiled happily at both of them and Hershel tipped his hat, his eyes flickering down to their intertwined hands for just a moment but his smile didn’t leave his face.

“Come on! Help me with this puzzle!” Luke seemed to be struggling with this one.

Flora sat down beside him and read the instructions. “Hmm,” she murmured, trying to think of the most logical solution.

Ava began to smirk. One look at the puzzle and she knew the answer already. Granted she had heard of this puzzle before but it was quite simple once she had figured out how to solve it.

Hershel saw the girl’s face and gestured towards her. “Do you have the solution, Ava?”

“Yes,” Ava mumbled, not predicting she would be noticed by him.

“What? How?” Flora looked surprised. She had been struggling with it just as much as Luke.

“Please tell us, Ava!” Luke pleaded.

Ava laughed, trying to brush it off. “Oh, I’ve already heard of the puzzle before. I’m not that smart.”

“Regardless,” Hershel began. “You have solved the puzzle once before and that is not something to be taken lightly. This is quite a difficult puzzle.”

Ava blushed as deeply as Flora had ever seen her. She had thought that Ava was a confident person who wasn’t embarrassed so easily. Apparently, that wasn’t the case. “Thanks. Um, the answer is zero, isn’t it?”

Hershel grinned. “Indeed it is. Well done, Ava.”

Flora cheered. “That was amazing, Ava!”

“Yeah, that was great!”

Ava laughed, still feeling embarrassed. All these people were telling her she was great and everything but she didn’t much feel the same.

Flora took her hand again. “Sorry, we’re embarrassing you. Luke is easily excitable-”

“Hey!” Luke jumped to his defence pretty quickly. “So were you!”

Hershel chuckled. “Now, now. I believe we are all guilty of that. You did well, Ava, but perhaps you were a little overwhelmed by the compliments.”

Ava nodded. “Yeah. It’s stupid, I know.”

“It’s not,” Flora said. “I get like that too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah! Even the professor has, right, Professor?”

He smiled. “Indeed I have.”

That made Ava feel a little better.

After all the commotion was over, Hershel dug out a slide puzzle from one of his office drawers for Ava to do while he made some more tea for the group. She had relaxed a little more, knowing she didn’t have to worry about impressing Flora’s family anymore. She could begin to be more like herself.


End file.
